


Neighbors

by PHANTOM_QUEENESS



Series: Rose Fic Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM_QUEENESS/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS
Summary: Sherlock and John gain a new neighbor, so Sherlock decides to do some minor research on who you are.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Rose Fic Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880515
Kudos: 39





	Neighbors

Sherlock came into 221B Baker Street, taking note of the amount of cardboard boxes and scuffling downstairs. As he approached his door, he froze. He thought about what would await him on the other side. Probably John trying to go onto another dating site, or updating his blog. He wasn’t in the mood for his non-stop typing on his keyboard. Plus, he was so bored that seeing how this new neighbor would react to his... “rude remarks”. At least that’s what John calls his deductions.

He swiftly went back down the stairs with grace. He then turned on his heel and went down then hallway path leading to the flat. He was hesitant at first, but he knocked regardless. The door opened, revealing you. You had h/l hair with beautiful shade of h/c. You looked at him with shining e/c eyes.

Sherlock did not speak, admiring the look of confusion on your face. He finally snapped out of his trance, speaking with confidence. “You came to England from c/n. You came here because you were close with your family, but wanted an escape. I know this because of the bracelet on your dominate hand. It has your flags colors and an engraved name. Presumably your family name.” You blinked.

”Well, first off, it’s my moms bracelet. She passed away and the name is hers. But yes, it is from my country c/n. So you were partially right.” You smiled. Sherlock internally groaned about being wrong, but he did realize that it was likely considered rude to bring up a deceased family member.

”My apologies. I did not mean to bring that up.” You giggled. “Pay no mind to it. I actually did leave because I couldn’t stand the idea of being around that house. Beside the point. I have to finish packing. So after I’m done, wanna get some coffee together?” “I’d like that.” Sherlock said with a smirk. He then turned around dramatically and went up to the flat.

He opened his flat, with John about to ask if he met the neighbor. “Yes, John. I met her. I like her.” He then went into his room, leaving a confused John Watson and a flustered Y/n L/n.


End file.
